Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Mrs.Tatum1
Summary: Jessica Moretti is returning home. Will her family find out what she is running from, and why she left home all those years ago. With the club and her family in trouble can Jessica step up, be strong and keep her family together, while healing herself...
1. It's Time to Return

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter One-

It's time to return

Six years, 3 months, 102 days, 18 hours, 53 seconds, and counting. That's how long ago I left. That's how long ago I left the only home I ever known. I grew up in a little town called Charming in California. So here I am driving my black 67 Chevy Impala back to my family. My name is Jessica Moretti and I'm 25 years old…

I'm the daughter of Philip Moretti one of the original 9 members of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. My father met most of the original nine members when they served in the war together. My father was killed when I turned fourteen, killed by a rival club when he was riding back from another charter. Growing up around SAMCRO I meet the majority of the original nine. The only ones left now are my godfather Clay Morrow and Piney.

Clay married my godmother Gemma after her husband John teller was killed in a motorcycle accident. John was another one of the original nine. His son Jackson also known as Jax, and me are really close. Jax was there when my father died and I was there for him when his died. My other best friend is opie he is the son of Piney. The three of us were what you could call SAMCROW royalty, I was the princess and they were princes. The only difference is they were able to join and become members and the only thing I looked to was becoming someone's old lady.

I grew up with the best sense of a family. I had a great father, god parents, uncles and brothers. The only thing missing in my prefect life was my mom. When I turned two my mom skipped out on my family. My dad was on a run and my mother dropped me off at Gemma's saying she had errands and would be back to pick me up. She never came back, Gemma always said she wasn't surprised, she didn't think my mom was made for this life, said she wasn't strong enough. SAMCRO women have to be as tuff as the men, a lot of the backlash of the club always came home with the men. Everyone's excuse was that she thought that this life wasn't the best, that my family was a bunch of criminals, that she loved me. To me that was a crappy ass excuse; if you loved me that much you would have taken your only child away from this life that you thought was so bad. I am not complaining though, she left me right where I belonged.

I left home when I turned eighteen for reasons only I know. My family thought it was because of a scholarship I got to go to NYU in New York City. The real reason I left would tear my family apart if they ever found out. I went to college and got a degree in medicine and became a doctor. When I was away I fell in love with a man named Joe Tatum, or so I thought I did. I meet Joe when I was 22, I had just finished my internship at the hospital and he was my first real patient. Everything was great we moved in with each other, but 12 months ago things changed. Joe started getting really angry all the time and that's when he lost it.

***Flashback***

_I just got home from my over night shift at the hospital and I was exhausted. It had also been a rough shift there was a school bus accident that involved a lot of cars and the hospital got swamped with patients when I entered our apartment Joe was not home, I took a shower and crawled into our bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow._

_I woke up to someone shaking me roughly when I opened my eyes Joe was standing over me with an angry expression on his face._

"_What the hell are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day" he said in angry tone._

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and sat up "Did you forget that I worked the night shift?" _

_Joe shook his head and yelled "No you didn't, you've been out all night doing god knows what and I come home and you haven't cooked my dinner."_

_I climbed out of bed standing on the other side of where he is standing on "I have been working all night and I came home to sleep because I'm tired."_

_Joe walked around the other side of the bed and grabbed my arm. "Don't lie to me! Where have you been?"_

_I ripped my arm from his grasp and walked out of the bedroom with him hot on my tail. He grabbed my roughly when I got to the living room and spun me around._

"_Don't' you ever walk away from me, do you hear me?" He yelled as he shook me roughly. _

"_Let go of me, you're hurting me you asshole!" I yelled trying to get away, that's when I felt a sharp pain on my face when, and I hit the floor…._

***Flashback End***

That was the first time he hit me and it got worse and worse. After 12 months I couldn't take it anymore. I packed my stuff up when he was at work and decided it was time to go home. I haven't spoken to anyone at home in over a year. Joe stopped me from calling my family. He changed my number and watched who I called. I never told anyone back home that I meet someone partially because I knew how they would react. The first thing out of Gemma's mouth would be that only an SAMCROW man could handle my ass. Gemma made it no secret that I was gonna run whatever charter I was living at when I got older. How could I not have, I was raised by the Queen herself. The boys were never happy when I was with a guy, I can't even count the amount of times the boys have threatened any guy that I was dating or showed interest in. When I dated someone in high school and the boys found out (Jax and Opie told); Tig showed up and my school with Bobby and threatened him with guns and an ass whopping. They would have probably demanded that I bring him down so they could meet him. Looking back I probably should have told them, maybe that would have put the fear of god in him, and he would have thought twice before treating me that way he did.

I am really nervous. The only plan I have so far is to go back to my father's house clean it up and move in. I couldn't bear to sell it; it was one of the only things I had left of him. I figured I move in and avoid going into town for a couple of days. I can't face my family right now, I need to put the past in the past. I need to be strong, I need to be the women I was raised to be, I need to be the women that my mother wasn't, I need to be an SAMCRO women.

I just past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. Dam this decision feels so right…

Thanks for reading. This is my new story, so please let me know what you think…


	2. This Feels Right Again

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 2 –

This feels right again

I pulled up to my father's house. It looks just as I remembered it, like one of those houses in the movies. White house, blue shutters, white picket fence, and the tire swing my dad put on the tree in the front yard. All it was missing was the happy family that was supposed to be living in it.

I get out my car and go unlock the front door. Thank god I had a cleaning crew and a real-estate agent put my family's furniture back in here. I went back to my car and brought in all my bags with my stuff inside. After that I move my car to the garage. I can't take the chance of anyone seeing my car yet. I need to unpack and get my stuff together before I go see my family; I actually want to surprise them. I think that's one of the reasons me and Gemma get along, I am just like her. I know when I need to keep stuff to myself and when I need to share stuff. Gemma always said that we SAMCRO women were the backbone, the glue that kept our family together. When you're the glue you don't tear that apart and that is exactly why my past needs to stay in the past.

After unpacking all my stuff, I decide to take a quick shower before going to the grocery store in Lodi. I hop into my impala and drive to the grocery store it takes about 20 minutes to get there. Once I am there I buy all the food I need and double it, knowing that once the boys know I am home they are going to be stopping by a lot. I paid for my stuff and packed it into my car, when I went to get in my car a man parked his bike in the spot next to me. He was wearing a samcro cut that said 'nomad' on it with a white tea-shirt under it; he had no hair, was pretty tall, tattoos covered his arms, and his arms were very toned with muscles. My heart stopped a minute thinking I was caught, I took a deep breath, he didn't know who I was. He smiled at me and winked making his way into the liquor store. I got in my car and drove home. I put my food away, made something to eat, watched TV for a bit then called it a night.

I woke up at 9 in the morning knowing that today was the day I would see my family. I took a shower and straightened my long dark brown hair. After brushing my teeth and putting my make-up on. I put on skinny dark wash blue jeans, a red halter top, and my black heels and grabbed my leather jacket. I went to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. Once I ate I knew it was time to go.

I got in my car and drove the familiar route to Teller-Morrow shop. It looked the same, everything about it made me ask myself why I ever left home. I parked in the vacant spot that used to be mine when I was in high school. Getting out I looked over at the bikes that lined up, instantly recognizing most of them. I walked into the shop and see some of the mechanics working and walk towards the club house like I own the place. I can see some of the mechanics looking at me and feel some of them staring at my ass.

I walked into the clubhouse and looked around I see Tig and Chibbs sitting at the bar drinking, Bobby is behind it as usual. I swear they could drink no matter what time it was. Jax and Opie are sitting on the couch and there is a prospect and another member I don't recognize talking towards the other end of the bar.

I smile and put my sunglasses on knowing it would be hard for them to recognize me "I think it's a bit too early to be drinking, don't you think?" the boys all look up wondering who had the balls to question a son's action.

Tig turned around and glared "Does it look like we care what you think, Why don't you beat it sweet cheeks before I get angry" he would be the one to speak up.

I cross my arms over my chest "Oh really and just what are you going to do if I say no" the others in the room looked a little shocked that someone was talking to Tig like that. The sergeant of arms rarely ever got spoken to like that especially by a women, safe for Gemma who didn't give a shit.

Tig rose from his chair and walked towards me "You don't wanna know, so I warning you why don't you just pack it up."

I rolled my eyes, he always had to be a tuff guy "Oh really _Tiger_" I smirk. When I was younger and everyone called him Tig, I gave him the nickname of Tiger because he got hyper all the time after eating his snicker bars.

Something flashed in his eyes and he really looked at me "It couldn't be…" I smiled confirming his suspicions. Before I knew it I was being spun around, and I was laughing. He finally put me on my feet. I looked at the rest of the boys they were moving forward trying to see who I was. Tig didn't hug any women like that except for Gemma and I when he was in the mood.

Jax walked over "Who is this?" he looked towards Tig for an answer. Tig smiled when I pulled my sun glasses off. I took a moment for it to click.

"Jessica?" I smiled nodding my head Jax grabbed me into a tight hug. "It's good to see you little sister" I hugged him tighter, not trusting my voice just yet.

When I pulled back I was pulled into a hug by Opie. He lifted me off the floor him being a lot taller than me. When he put me down I kissed his cheek.

I looked over and Chibbs my Scottish uncle. Chibbs and I have a close relationship, while I am close to both Jax and Opie, that didn't mean I could always talk to them about everything. Like when I first lost my virginity, Chibbs was the one I talked to about it. Gemma said that I reminded him of his daughter and he saw me as one of his own. Gemma said he took me moving away pretty hard, that for a couple of weeks he wasn't in a good mood. I walked over to him; he raised his hand to the side of my face and smiled. I pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered in my ear "I missed you baby doll, so much". We pulled back.

I was picked up from behind and laughed, when I looked over my shoulder it was Bobby, He smiled and put me down. He put his arm around my shoulder "About time you came back home" I rolled my eyes and laughed, ain't that the truth.

The prospect and other member stepped up wanting to know who I was. Jax looked at the member "Juice this is Jessica Moretti, her dad was Philip Moretti one of the original nine members." Jax explained it like he was retard. "Jessica this is Juice also known as the retarded." I raised my eyebrow at his nickname and let out a chuckle at that, knowing there had to be a story behind that one.

Juice rolled his eyes "I know who Philip Moretti is Jax," He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you" I looked over at the prospect who was staring at me and I looked over at Jax with a questioning look.

Jax just shook his head. "Jessica this is Half-Sack" Okay that story I don't want to know.

I stuck my hand out to shake his and said "Nice to meet you" when he didn't take my hand I noticed it was because he was staring at my boobs. Apparently Chibbs and Tig noticed because they both smacked him in the back of his head.

Tig growled "Watch it boy or your going to regret it" I let out a chuckle. Half-sack looked up at me with a sheepish look and apologetic smile. I just smiled back.

I looked at the boys "Where Aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay at?" but they didn't have to answer when I heard the familiar click of heels and the booming voice of Clay yelling at mechanics.

I turned around and smiled. Gemma walked into the club house alone and smiled when she saw me, I wasn't surprised she had an easy time recognizing me. I moved quickly and was in her arms in seconds. She laughed when I tightened my hold on her. She smoothed my hair back away from my face. She opened her mouth to say something when Clay walked in yelling.

"I don't pay yall to stand around here drinking all day, get to work" I chuckled same all Uncle Clay.

I made my presence known "What did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Uncle Clay?" He glared over at me for a second then it turned to a smiled when he realized who I was.

"Jessica, is that you?" I nodded and ran into his arms. The arms of the man that became a second father to me after mine was gone. He hugged me tight, and I took a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay. I pulled back and Gemma joined us putting an arm around my shoulder. In that second this made me realize what I have been truly missing these last couple of years.

"Well it looks like the SAMCROW Princess is back" I smiled. I looked at my family and realized I was in the one place I truly belonged, HOME.

Thanks for reading, Please Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Dinner Ends Quickly

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 3

Dinner Ends Quickly

***Here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. ***

Gemma made me promise to come over for dinner at the house tonight and I know she is going to try to throw me a 'welcome home' party at the clubhouse this week. Truthfully I was excited no one parties like these boys do and it would be fun to drink, dance and beat the hell out of the occasional sweetbutt.

Growing up that was one of my favorite past times. Eventually they learned to stay clear of me, but there was the occasional slut who wanted to make a name for herself, so she had to be put in her place. Croweaters didn't like me to much being that I was with the boys a lot. Being who I was they had to show me the same respect that they showed Opie and Jax even before they patched in. It didn't matter that I would never wear the cut. I can still remember when I found out that I couldn't join up like Jax and Opie. I went crying straight to Gemma. I think maybe because I always saw her as the one in charge. Maybe it was the power she had over Uncle Clay. Gemma sat me down and explained that even though the cut was just for boys that didn't leave me out. She told me that it was the Samcro women that kept this club together and prevented the boys from doing anything too stupid. Gemma always said that I would make a hell of an old lady and would be next in line to take her spot when the time came.

When I got home I made a couple of different cookies for the boys. While the cookies were baking I went to take a shower. When I got out I left my hair in its natural curls and put a little gel in it. I changed into dark wash blue jeans, a cream colored shirt and my cream colored wedges. I did my make-up and headed out to Gemma's for dinner.

When I pulled up to the house there was a couple of bikes parked out front. I got out and went to the back seat to get the trays of cookies. When I got inside I went straight for the kitchen. I can hear the boys in the living room watching tv, and of course they were being really loud.

"Hey Gemma" I walked over and kissed her cheek after putting the trays down on the counter.

Gemma was finishing up the mashed potatoes "Hey Baby, Do me a favor and get the rolls out of the oven for me" I nodded my head and moved towards the oven and took the rolls out. While the pot roast was finishing up in the oven and Gemma was finishing up the salad, I sat down on the stool by Gemma.

Gemma still looking at the vegetables she was cutting for the salad asked "So what man were you running from the brought you back home?" My eyes bugged out of my head at that question.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb hoping that it worked.

Gemma rolled her eyes not looking away from what she was doing. "The only thing that would bring your little ass home, without calling and telling me, is a man. Plus I haven't heard from you in a while."

I shouldn't have been surprised, Gem is the one person that knows me better then I know myself. "Your right Gem. It was a man, but he is my past and I want him to stay there."

Gemma stopped what she was doing and looked at me "Did he hurt you? And don't lie to me cuz you know I can tell. I am not the boys, that cute little smile does not work on me."

I sighed and could feel tears welling up in my eyes "He did, and it took a while for me to remember who I was, and how much of a tuff bitch I was brought up to be."

Gemma took a step towards me and smoothed my bangs from my face "Oh baby." She walked back over to the food and smirked at me "Your dam right I brought you up to be a tuff bitch. Should have called me and I would've put a bullet in his ass".

I had to chuckle at that one "Gem do me a favor?" she looked up at me "Don't tell Clay or any of the boys. They don't need to go after this guy and the club doesn't need any of that heat."

Gemma just smirked at me "Dam I raised you right, only a good samcro women would put the club first." I smiled back.

Our moment was broken by the sound of glass breaking in the living. Gemma rolled her eyes and I tried to hide my laugh as I heard the boys.

Bobby laughed "Oh shit Tig, Gemma is gonna kick your ass". Some of the boy's oh'ed at him like they were third graders.

Gemma put the spoon down "Boys dinner is done, and whatever was broken Tig better get fixed or a new one bought" she yelled into the kitchen.

Tig voice came into the kitchen over the boys laughs "Sorry Gemma" the boys made their way to the dining room. Gemma started to take the pot roast out, when the doorbell rang.

I looked at Gem "I'll get it" I walked over to the door and opened it standing there was the one and only Tara Knowles. To say I was pissed would be an understatement. Let's just say me and Tara never got along. I knew she was bad news, I never thought that she would be good for this club. When she left Jax the way she did, that was my last straw.

"Well look what the garbage truck brought in." Tara looked shocked to see me, which made me smirk.

"Jessica, I didn't know you were home" she said with a forced smile.

I rolled my eyes "What can I help you with Tara?"

She sighed "Jax invited me to come tonight Jessica." I am going to kill that kid, I swear. She stepped up the steps to get passed me.

I shoved her back and she landed on the floor. I looked down at her. "Well sorry he isn't here" She got off the floor. "Why don't you go look for him in Chicago" I shut the door in her face.

I walked to the dining giving my hellos to the boys and took my seat between Chibbs and an empty chair. Jax sat on the other side of the empty chair. My dad's chair, I just looked at it, God I wish he was here. Chibbs saw me looking at it with sad expression, and nudge my shoulder.

I looked at him "You okay?" he asked only loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled "Yeah I'm good" He smiled at me. We started passing food around the table and filling our plates up.

"Jess who was at the door?" Gemma asked from her end of the table.

I smirked at her "Oh it was a bug, but I squashed it and shut the door before it was able to get in" she started laughing knowing exactly who was at the door. The boys looked confused.

Jax finally got it "Dam it Jess" he said as he got up to go catch Tara before she left.

The boys looked at me with smiles shaking their heads. I shrugged my shoulders, "What you know I can't stand the proper ass bitch" They just laughed and we continued eating.

Five minutes later Jax came back in but he was not alone he had Tara with him.

Clay saw me about to say something so he signaled Gemma, before dinner was ruined "Jessica I forgot the rolls and the gravy, Come help me in the kitchen." We walked to the kitchen.

Gemma just looked at me and laughed. The doorbell rang again. "Try to actually let the person in this time" I just gave her an innocent smile and walked out the kitchen.

I walked to the door and opened it Standing there was the same son that I saw at the grocery store. He was wearing a samcro cut that said 'nomad' on it with a white tea-shirt under it; he had no hair, was pretty tall, tattoos covered his arms, and his arms were very toned with muscles. He was so hot; I smiled up at him when I saw him checking me out behind his black sunglasses.

I opened the door wider for him to come in, when he did I shut the door and turned around he was standing there looking at me.

I stuck my hand out "I'm Jessica Moretti" he took his glasses off and grabbed my hand.

With a raspy voice he said "I'm Happy" I raised an eyebrow at his name, but didn't comment which is unlike me.

I nudge my head towards the hall and started walking to the dining room. He was following me and I had to smirk when I felt his gaze on my ass. We walked into the dining room and my smirk fell. Sitting in my father's seat next to Jax was Tara. The shit was about to hit the fan.

Everyone looked over at me and Happy and the boys got up to greet their brother. Gemma wasn't back from the kitchen yet. No one noticed my face. I stormed over to Tara "Bitch you have about two seconds to get out of the chair before my fist finds your face."

Tara rolled her eyes at me "Really Jessica, Why do you have to act like such a bitch?" I grabbed her by the arm pulling her up and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and I started punching her anywhere I could. I wasn't aware of anything going around me at the time. The boys finally noticed what was going on. I felt a muscled arm wrap around me, and pull me away from Tara.

I was still trying to get to her, when I noticed the guy pulling me back was Happy. Tig was rocking on his balls of his feet loving a good fight. Piney was sitting in his chair smoking a joint. Clay was yelling at the boys to shut up, some were yelling out what a good job I did and how well they taught me. Gemma came in hearing the commotion and Chibbs was filling her in the look on her face, she knew the reason why I was really mad.

Jax was helping Tara who was bleeding up and into his char. If I wasn't so pissed I may have smiled from the damage I gave her. He turned and looked at me "What the fuck is wrong with you Jessica?" He walked up to me yelling in my face.

That was it "Are you fucking killing me Jackson Teller." I punched him in the face hard. Happy pulled me back again and the room went silent. Jax looked pissed. "You have the nerve to let that Bitch sit in my dad's chair. No one is allowed to sit there especially not a nonmember. Especially not her". The club knew how I felt about that. Hell his seat around the table in Church stayed empty.

His faced dropped from the pissed of look when he realized why I was so pissed. He tried to reach for me with his hand "Jess…" I slapped his hand away and moved out the house past everyone, and out the front door. As I am leaving I hear Gemma yelling at Jax at how dumb he could be.

I made it to my car when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned and it was the nomad Happy. I'm not sure if Uncle Clay sent him or if he came himself. He looked at me for a minute his eyes calculating, observing me. He pulled me towards a bike and handed me a helmet.

Happy climbed on his bike and looked at me. I looked from the helmet to the house back to him and gave him a small smile. I put the helmet on and climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his body and felt his hard abs. Happy started his bike and drove off down the streets of charming.

***Thanks for reading. Please Review. I don't own any of the characters from SOA. I only own Jessica. ***


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

Here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it.

We drove for what felt like hours. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I wasn't ready to stop yet. When I was younger I had a motorcycle, it was meant for speed. The boys used to tease me because it wasn't like theirs. But I loved it, I used to get on that thing and ride it for hours when I needed to get away. I looked around and we were pulling into a park that had a couple of benches. Happy stopped his bike and turned it off. I climbed off the back taking my helmet off and shaking my hair out.

When I looked up Happy was watching me and this causes me to blush. One thing that I never do is blush.

I gave him a small smile, put the helmet on the back of the bike and walked to one of the benches. Happy followed not to long after. We stay in silence for a while. I really wanna know why he is doing this, but I don't care to ask right now.

Not looking at him I whisper loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you". He grunts in my direction as an acknowledgement.

My phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket 'Jax' flashes on the screen. I scoff and put the phone back in my jacket pocket. He is really brave calling me after that. I hear a chuckle and turn and raise my eyebrow at Happy "What? He knows better than to call me after that".

Happy shakes his head "I can't believe Samcro's little princess punched the prince of Samcro in his face."

I roll my eyes. "Trust me that wasn't the first time, and it probably won't be the last". I love how he thinks I am fragile. If my family only knew what I have been doing with my life since I left, they would be shocked.

I am member of Heavens lil devils. There a group of assassins that does jobs for different clubs and groups. Mobs hits were very popular in New York. My best friend Lizzy was a member when I meet her at college. She introduced me to the group and it made me feel like I was home. I had another club that I could relate too. The club didn't take hits on good people though; we only accepted the jobs were the people deserved it. Women and children were never hurt, I made sure of that.

When I met Joe I stopped taking hits the girls got it, it was too hard to explain going away on business trips. Then I started going MIA, because of the way Joe was treating me. I knew that if I told the girls what was going on they would have killed him in a heartbeat. Maybe that's why I never said anything. I am going to have to call the girls and set up a meeting and tell them everything. I guess that means I am going to have to tell my family too. That's not going to go over to well.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Happy call my name "Jess!" Happy shook my arm.

I looked over at him "Sorry Hap, kind of zoned out" He gave me his neutral look, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes held curiosity, and it looked like concern. But I couldn't be too sure on that last one.

He got to his feet and nodded his head towards his bike and walked over. I got the message and got on my feet and headed towards his bike. Once he got on, I went to get on after him and climbed on the back of the bike.

We made it to my house faster then I wanted too, I always like riding on the back of the boyz bikes, but riding with Happy was different. I couldn't put my finger on why it was different, but it is.

We stopped in front of the house and I climbed off the bike and handed him his helmet back. "Thanks for the ride, Hap I really needed that". I smiled.

He had his shades on blocking out his eyes, but nodded his head. He started his bike back up. Before I stepped away from his bike, He reached his gloved hand up and rubbed his knuckles across my face. It felt like pure heaven and he still had his gloves on. My eyes slide shut; when I opened them he was pulling off my drive way, and speeding down my block.

I take a deep breath and head inside my house. I really need to get my feelings in check, I know better than this, I not ready to put my heart out on the line again. I go upstairs and take a shower washing my hair. The hot water feels great and I stay in there until the water goes cold. I put on my pajamas which are black shorts and a hot pink tank top.

I got to my room and pick up my cell phone, this conversation is going to be hard. I find Lizzy's name and hit the call button. It rings twice before I hear her voice.

"_It's about time you call me, where the hell have you been?"_Lizzy said. I had to smile, Dam I missed her.

I climb into my bed._ "Sorry Liz, a lot went down and I had to deal with it on my own." _

"_Okay care to explain that? And where the hell are you?"_ She is always inpatient.

"_I am home, back in charming, Listen I need you and the girls to head down here. I need to tell yall some things, and I rather not do it over the phone"_ I am going to have to tell the boys tomorrow.

Lizzy rattled off a lot of question_ "What the hell are you doing back there? Where is Joe? Why haven't you answered any of our calls and letters? What is with the secrecy?"_

"_Liz! Please I will explain that when you all get down here. Please I need you to wait."_ I pleaded with her.

Lizzy sighed, she hated not getting her way _"Fine I will let the girls know and we will leave first thing in the morning. I will call you when we are outside of charming. You owe me for this_"

I smile she was playing at being mad. "_I love you too Liz, talk to you later."_

"_Yeah, yeah love you too! Bye"_ And she hung up the phone. I shake my head. I turned off my light and go to sleep.

I wake up at nine in the morning; I knew what I had to do today. I go take a shower and curl my hair. I put on my dark wash skinny jeans and my black corset top with black heels.

I walk out the house and realize that I left my car at Gemma's and Clay's last night. Great, Well they only live a block over. I walk over to the house and jump in my car. Clay's bike and Gemmas truck aren't here so I guess they are already at the garage.

I pull up to the shop and walk into the clubhouse. All the boys were actually awake and by the bar. I am really nervous all of a sudden.

Clay looks up at me and notices that I am there, by the look on his face, I know he knows something is up. The others look to see what Clay is looking at.

I walk over "Hey boys' I get the usual hellos from the guys. I sigh, I see Happy at the end of the bar and I get even more nervous. I wonder what he is going to think of me after I tell them this. I push those thoughts away. "I need to tell you all something important." I have their full attention now. "When I went to school I joined a group called Heavens lil devils…."

***Thanks for reading. Please Review. I don't own any of the characters from SOA. I only own Jessica. ***


	5. One Family Meets Another

Chapter 5

One Family Meets Another

_I walk over "Hey boys' I get the usual hellos from the guys. I sigh, I see Happy at the end of the bar and I get even more nervous. I wonder what he is going to think of me after I tell them this. I push those thoughts away. "I need to tell you all something important." I have their full attention now. "When I went to school I joined a group called Heavens lil devils…."_

"When I went to school I joined a group called Heavens lil devils. Well there not really a group there another club, charters in 31 different states." the looks I am getting are from shocked to confusion.

Uncle clay speaks first "You joined a club? What kind of club? Why are we hearing this for the first time now?"

I sigh and sit on top of the bar. " My club is a group of assassins that does jobs for different clubs. Mobs hits were very popular in New York. My best friend Lizzy was a member when I meet her at college. She introduced me to the group. The club doesn't take hits on good people though; we only accepted the jobs were the people deserved it. Women and children were never hurt, I made sure of that."

Jax looks pissed off "So you leave here to go away to school and to make something better for yourself and you go out and join a wanna be club filled with girls! Really Jessica?" He is yelling by the time he finishes.

I jump of the bar and advance towards him, Opie intervenes and grabs my arm. "Disrespect my club like that again and we are going to have a serious problem. If you haven't noticed I don't need permission from anyone to make the choices that I have. What did you all expect I grew up in the club life, did you really think that I was going to go away and that was going to change."

Jax shakes his head "That's not the point and you know it, we all thought you were safe in New York and you weren't." Oh please my safety had nothing to do with the club, Jax doesn't even know about Joe yet.

Bobby speaks up "Honey, You haven't said anything before so why tell us now?"

I sit on the bar stool, "Some members of my club is headed down here to meet me. And the club needed to know that. Three women on bikes that are armed and have a attitude, are not easy to miss" She said with a chuckle.

Happy spoke up in his raspy voice "I heard of your club, know what they do, they got a pretty high reputation" I smirk, god his voice is sexy.

Tig rolls his eyes " I doubt a bunch of skanks wanting to be like Charlie angels in anything we needed to know about." When he finished a knife came flying at him and landed between his fingers that rested on the bar.

I look over in the doorway of the clubhouse and see Lizzy, Shadow and Brittany. Lizzy is tall blonde with blue eyes. Shadow is petite kind of reminds me of Alice from twilight and Brittany is about my height with curly black hair. Shadow is twirling another knife in her hand and I know she was the one that threw it at Tig.

Tig starts yelling, while some of the guys laugh and others are just observing. I ignore them and move towards my sisters.

I reach them and Brittany steps forward and rolls her eyes "You know this was long ass trip, couldn't we have meet you in Vegas, threes going be nothing to do in this town." I laugh and hug her, she hugs me back. Brittany is defiantly the party animal of the club, if there's a party she is there.

Shadow is standing there cleaning her nail with her knife, I shake my head "Really Shadow? couldn't find a better way to announce yourself?" She raises her eyebrow at me and shrugs, puts her knife in her sheath. She moves to hug me. Shadow is quite kind of like Happy, but you don't want to piss her off.

I turn to lizzy and smile, I really missed this blonde bitch "You so owe me for this" I smile and hug her. I whisper in her ear "I missed you too liz". I her chuckle. Lizzy is really good with computers, she handles most of the tracking when we have a hit.

I turn and start walking over to my family with the girls following me.

"Guys this is Shadow, Brittany, and Lizzy. Girls this is my Uncle Clay he is the president, his wife, my aunt Gemma, that's Jax he is the VP, that's Piney, Bobby, Tig, Juice, Opie, Chibbs, Half Sack and Happy."

The girls nod there head in greeting. Clay is the first to speak "Nice to meet you lady's, welcome to charming, I guess" Gemma just smiles at the girls, the guys are unusual quiet which is something new for them.

Shadow walks over to the bar eyeing Tig and pulls her knife out of the bar and walks back over. I hide my laugh in my hand at Tig's face.

Tig looks at her with disdain "You could have hit me with that knife." The boys are looking on with interest, Lizzy and Brittany looked bored.

Shadow shrugs her shoulder and heads for the door "Next time watch who you call skanks, pretty sure that's what you fuck ever night." She stops and calls over her shoulder before walking out the clubhouse " Oh and Charles angles ain't got shit on us." In chuckle at that.

Tig looks pissed that a women called him out like that, I step in and change the subject. "Look me and the girls have some stuff we need to talk about, I was thinking about having dinner at the house tonight." I hope that they will come and are not too pissed off.

Gemma smiles "Sure baby we will be there" Chibbs walks out the club house without a word, and I know he is mad, but I know I have to let him cool off and come to me.

The other boys nod there heads and go back to drinking. I look over at Happy and he is watching me with those dark calculating eyes. Lizzy nudges my arm. They start to head out there door, I kiss Uncle Clay and Piney's cheek and head out after the girls. I climb into my car and the girls climb on their bikes and they follow me towards my house.

Well the easy part is over, how do I tell the girls everything that happened…..

Please Review


	6. Time for Truth

Liz and I arrived at my house; Shadow and Britt deicide to get set up at a hotel first and were going to meet us at my house. Telling Liz would be easier then telling all three of them at the same time. Shadows reaction was mostly going to be straight rage and Britt even with her partying ways when it came to family her anger could rival shadows. I pulled into the driveway, and Liz parked her bike behind me. I contemplated putting my car in the garage but everyone in this town knew the house belongs to Son's family. I was a bundle of nerves and I knew Liz could tell.

I nod to the house "Come on Liz lets go inside and get a drink, I'm going to need one after telling you what I have to." She has no idea. This is all too much, me having to explain where the hell I have been is going to be hard.

She looks at me trying to read my face but comes up with nothing "Yeah a drink would be great right now". She hates waiting which is going to be interesting.

We walk into the kitchen, Liz sits at my breakfast bar, while I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of vodka. I grab two glasses and some ice. I pour her a drink then myself. We drink silently for a minute. I am trying to figure out how to say this, and I know she knows I need a minute.

I take a deep breathe and look at the spot on my wall above her head. "My relationship with Joe was not what I let everyone believe it was." Liz looked like she wanted to interrupt "Let me get this all out before you ask questions" She nodded her head.

I took another sip of my drink letting the alcohol give me some courage through this embarrassment that I had to tell "He was sweet at first everything was going well. Until he showed his true colors. I knew had a really bad temper, but I never knew how bad it was. The first time he hit me I was shocked, he apologized and promised it would never happen again. Every time after it was the same thing." her eyes flashed with anger. "After a while he made me cut ties with everyone and for some reason I let him". She had a look of confusion on her face at that.

"I think he knew that if I spoke to anyone that mattered, I would get tired of him and realize who I was. He did not know about my life with the club, so that was never a worry. It took me a while to realize that I was better then that, that I did not need a man controlling my life, so I packed my shit and came to the one place that always mad me feel safe". I ran my hand through my long locks "I was too embarrassed to say anything before, hell I still do not want anyone to know" I finally look at Liz.

She is quite watching me, but her eyes are another story, they are flashing between anger and sadness. She puts her glass down and looks at me "I really wished you would have told us babe. We are family we take care of each other. We knew something was up when we could barely reach you, We just did not think it had anything to do with Joe. I know you normally need to work shit out on your own, that's why I did not push." She shook her head and had a look of guilt. " I should have pushed, found out what the hell was going on." I shook me head.

That is what I did not want to happen, for her to blame herself for something that I did. "Hey" I walked around the breakfast bar and stood in front of her. "This is not on you, this was on me, I made my choices and I have to live with them".

Liz did not look convinced but her face went from guilt to anger "We are going to kill that asshole, you do not put your hands on one of us and get to live to tell the tale." I shook my head with a smirk knowing I would not be able to stop any of them when they set their minds to something. Hell I would have done the same thing if I was in another position.

I go to speak when I hear bikes on the road not knowing if it's the girls or my boys. Liz and I walk to the front door to see Shadow and Britt pull up. Liz and I walk out to meet them. Liz face still held anger. Shadow raised her eye brow and Britt opened her mouth to ask what was going on when Shadows prepaid rings. We all exchanges looks. No one every calls Shadow on the prepaid unless its an emergency.

Shadow answers the phone "what?", she is silent listening to whoever is on the other end, when her normally masked face turns to rage. She ends the call with "well be there soon".

We all look at her waiting for her to fill us in. "The club in Vegas, got hit pretty bad, we just lost three sisters. Megan was one of them" Angry filled us all, Megan was part of our charter since she joined the club. She transferred to Vegas when her mom died and her sisters needed looking after. She was the baby of the group, and retaliation was going to be paid. Shadow had a soft spot for her, which does not happen very often.

I speak up " Let me grab my shit and we can get there as soon as possible." I move towards the door.

Shadow shakes her head at me. "They only need me and Britt and Liz, right now. Retaliation isn't going to go down now, just some planning, and they need extra hands." she nods to Britt and they move towards their bikes.

Brittany climbs on her bike, you can see the anger in her body she is tense and on edge. "We will call you and let you know what's what."

Liz doesn't look to happy about leaving me right now but I shake my head. My drama is not what is important, we just lost sisters. She hugs me tightly, looking me in the eye before she walks to her bike and gets on. They back their bikes up onto the street where I follow on the sidewalk.

When they are about to take off. I yell out "Hey" to get their attention, the all look at me. No words need to be spoken, they know that they need to be careful and watch each others back. We never have to vocalizes that often.

Liz nods her head "We'll be in touch" and with that they drive off. I watch them til I can not see them anymore.

I remembered that I invited my family over for dinner tonight and I needed to go to the store to pick some stuff up. I ran inside and grabbed my keys and my leather jacket. I got back in my car and drove back to the grocery store.

It took me less time then it should probably because I never paid attention to the speed limit. When I walked inside I grabbed a shopping cart and grabbed some beers knowing that what I had in the house was not enough. I figured I could make pot roast and some chicken wings. The sides would be mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and for desert I will make chocolate cheese cake. I grabbed all the ingredients I needed and headed to the check out line. The line was very long and I hate waiting, so I called Gemma to let her know what I was making, she was going to be over rolls and a salad. When we hung up on the phone it was my turn to check out. The cashier was a 20 something year old blond guy that kept smiling at me. He kinda reminded me of Kozik. When I was done I grabbed by stuff with a smile and went out to my car.

When I pulled up back at home, there was a bike parked in my drive way, looking at the bike I knew whose it was. This was going to be interesting.

Thank for those who have been waiting and reading. I will update soon.


End file.
